Abused and Rescued
by TheDeadlyEscape
Summary: I thought the best I could do was an abusive Dimitri. That is, until I met Adrian and he began to show me what real love was. (All Human.) (On hold, I will start again when I get a little more inspiration)
1. It Never Ends

**(A/N)**

**Chapter Song : It Never Ends by Bring Me The Horizon**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll and find me on Twitter, Wattpad, and Fictionpress under the same name!**

**As you will notice, Dimitri only has one sister here, Viktoria. Adrian also has a sister. Ages will be off and other things might be too, but this is an semi-original story based off of a real book. I have to make it mine in a way.**

**And all credit for the characters and other things that might come from the original series, I give all credit to the amazing Richelle Mead.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dimitri had his arm placed firmly around my shoulders. I moved in closer to him, making it look as if we were any other happy couple in here. The party was held by some friend of Lissa's and she invited Dimitri and I.

"Dimitri?" I asked. He just looked down, already looking pissed. "I'm going to go talk to Lissa." Honestly, I had no idea what Dimitri and one of his friends were talking about. I hadn't gone to college as he loves to remind me and apparently, to him at least, I was a worthless stupid bitch. I don't know why I was with him. I guess I just loved him.

"Okay Rose," he said in a loving voice, but his eyes were anything but. I just smiled and waved to his friend before quickly escaping over to where Lissa and Christian were talking to the cute man. The man had messy chestnut brown hair and bright green eyes, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. I walked over and Lissa immediately pulled me into a hug.

"How's Dimitri tonight?" she whispered in my ear while hugging me.

"I'm not sure," I said. She frowned and pulled away, quickly replacing her smile again.

"Rose, this is Adrian Ivashkov. He works in the same building as me. Adrian, this is Rose Hathaway. She's my best friend." Adrian reached forward to shake my hand. I shook it, but quickly removed my hand from his. I looked over and saw that Dimitri had seen it. Great, just fucking great.

"What's that?" Adrian asked, pointing to my arm. On my right wrist it said "Ink Art" In pretty swirly cursive.

"I own a tattoo shop with my friends Eddie and Mason. That's the name of it."

"You have any others?" I shook my head. "Never seen a tattoo artist with only one tattoo." I just shrugged. The real reason was that Dimitri didn't like them. He hated me even working there, much less getting a tattoo.

Mason, Eddie, and I had started Ink Art when we were eighteen. I was now twenty-one. Dimitri had let me get the tattoo on Ink Art's second-year anniversary of having the shop. It was special to us, because honestly I didn't think it would be so successful. It sounded pathetic that I had to be allowed to get my tattoo.

"Well, now you have," I muttered. That's when Dimitri came over and wrapped his arm around my waist in what might have looked gentle, but I felt the pressure as he fingers dug into my flesh. Lissa was the only one who seemed to notice, but I saw the muscles in Adrian's arms tense. Christian was turned, talking to someone.

"Rose," Dimitri said. "We have to go home. I think we left the Viktoria's coming over to pick up her purse she left earlier and I forgot to leave the spare key out." I didn't even bother to mention that Viktoria had come over earlier, I hadn't seen her since last week actually. Instead I just said bye to Christian, Lissa, and Adrian before walking out with Dimitri.

As soon as we were in the car he started ranting.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to talk to that man-whore. He shouldn't have been flirting with you like he was, and you shouldn't have allowed it. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You're such a whore and a slut. I don't even know why I'm with you, you pathetic woman."

"We weren't flirting," I murmured.

"What?" Dimitri shouted. I flinched and shook my head.

"Nothing." Suddenly there was a sharp sting on my cheek and my head flew into the glass of the window, making both sides of my head hurt. I groaned and held my face, checking for blood. There was none.

"Do not disrespect me," he growled. I just whimpered as I held my cheek.

The rest of the night was no better as the torture seemed to last forever, with him beating me and telling me how much of a worthless slut and a whore I was. The sad part was, sometimes I even believed him.


	2. You're Not Alone

**(A/N)**

**Guest : If you're still reading, you'll know this is for you since it was under guest. And I have a plan with Adrian's tattoo that you might like. :)**

**I am a VA Lover : I'm glad you decided to give it a chance! My cousin is struggling with an abusive boyfriend and has been for about three or four years now. This story is my way of relating how hard it is to get through that plus adding in the Rose/Adrian pairing that I'm obsessed with!**

**All reviews, favorites, follows and stuff are appreciated, but I only reply if I can give a answer other than "thanks" "lol" or "wow". It would be so unoriginal if I just put one of those up here for over half of the reviews I get. **

**Ask questions, criticize, or just comment! Tell your friends about this story! Or suggest a book to me, whatever brings your heart joy :-)**

**Chapter 2 Song for this chapter - You're Not Alone by Of Mice and Men**

When I crack my eyes open, I immediately feel the dull throb of pain in my ribs. As soon as I sat up, the pain got worse, igniting a fire throughout my body. I walked to the bathroom and looked into the full-body mirror, not pleased. I only had on a bra and panties, what I normally slept in, which showed off my now black and blue rib cage. No more halter tops for me for a while.

Tears started flowing freely down my cheeks as I stared. How could someone who loves me do such a thing to me for just talking to a man? Sometimes I questioned his love for me, but he had told me last night right before I fell asleep that he loved me. He'd even kissed my forehead before turning over and letting me sleep. Why would he do that if he hated me?

I stripped down and then cut the water on in the shower, groaning as I had to lean over to reach the knob. The pain was still there, even if Dimitri wasn't. He had gone to work already. He worked in some big business.

As soon as the water was warm enough I hopped in, sighing at the feeling of the warm water on my sore stomach. When I finished washing, which was hard since I had to kind of leaned back and lift my arms to wash my hair, I put on a nice outfit. I had actually planned on a halter top and a long skirt to show off my flat, tan stomach. Instead I had to wear a tank top that had really big sleeves to show my sides. Normally I would wear a nice lace bra, but I put on a tank top today so you couldn't see the blue that now marred my skin there. Than I squeezed into my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black Vans. The tank top showed a nice amount of cleavage without being slutty and pissing Dimitri off.

He actually liked it when I wore revealing clothes. Once he told me he liked to show what a beautiful woman he had, and I had been flattered. Lately I felt like he was showing off his property more than his girlfriend's beauty.

After putting a little eyeliner and mascara on, I got ready to leave. Lissa and I had planned to meet for breakfast a couple days ago, so I had to go meet her before we went to work.

As soon as I saw her, I realized how weird it must have looked to others. I was dressed like a punk kid, which I guess I was an older version of one. The tattoo and nose ring added to the effect. Yes, I had a nose ring in my left nostril, a small silver hoop.

I was in black skinny jeans, a red tank top, and a pair of black Vans. Lissa was in a pale pink shirt tucked into a black pencil skirt and a black blazer. That didn't go together very well.

After I ordered a coffee and donut and sat next to her, she noticed something.

"What was that?" she snapped. I raised an eyebrow. "That face you made when you sat down." I was silent. "Rose, you can't do this. You can't let him hurt you like this."

"Lissa, I'm fine. I just made him angry, it was my fault." Her glare stopped me from saying more.

"It's not your fault your boyfriend hit you," she growled. "Never say that. You're special and you deserve better."

"He lost his temper, everything's fine." She just rolled her eyes and took a bite of her bagel. I devoured my donut in a few hungry bites and started sipping on my coffee.

"It's not fine!" Her eyes shot up and a smile plastered on her face. I looked up to see Adrian standing at the counter with a coffee in one hand and a phone in his other.

"Adrian!" Lissa called. He looked over and smiled, putting his phone in the front pocket of his slacks. I had almost forgotten they worked in the same building.

"Lissa," he greeted her, turning slowly to me as he sat down. "Hi Rose." I smiled back at him. The very presence of him made me nervous, and I just couldn't explain why. I could smell the cigarettes on him, and I longed for one. I had tried to stop lately, but it seemed pointless. The urge just kept getting stronger and stronger.

To make matters worse, he pulled a pack out and put one in his mouth. He must've noticed my hungry look, because he pointed the pack towards me.

"Want one?" he questioned, the cigarette still between his lips. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

In that moment, he was so attractive. Just imagine. No one had ever made a suit look so good. He had on a white button-up, black slacks, and a blazer sitting on the back of his chair. Adrian's hair was a sexy mess, as if he had styled it that way, his green eyes glowed. And that damn addictive cigarette was still hanging there, between those two kissable lips.

"Yeah," I finally strangled out. I took one and then he lit his, holding the lighter out. I almost dropped my own cigarette from my lips as I leaned over for him to light it.

I pulled a drag from it, taking it in my fingers, and blowing out a plume of smoke. Lissa just frowned at us.

"Sticks of death, that's what they are," she commented. I just smirked.

"Tasty sticks of death. So worth it." As if to spite her, I took another puff and blew it towards her. She pretended to gag and then waved her hand in front of her face to fan it away.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and try to escape the poison air in here," Lissa said, standing. "And I might pee while I'm in there." I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Well Lissa, are you going to tell us any more unwanted details? How many squares of tissue will you use?" She stuck her tongue out at me and then walked to the restroom, her heels clicking and clacking.

As soon as she disappeared, Adrian turned to me. "Is Dimitri hitting you?" I sat there, completely flabbergasted. To get time to think of an answer, I took a puff of the cigarette and held it in longer then necessary.

"How would you know if he was?"

"You have shifty eyes, as if you're nervous. Every few seconds, you'll wince in pain at a movement, like when you leaned over for me to light your cigarette. Plus, you turn quicker than normal people at noises a lot of people ignore."

"What the fuck are you?" I snapped. "A psychologist?" He smiled sadly.

"My sister, Ariana, had an abusive boyfriend. They just broke up maybe a month ago." He blew out a perfect line of smoke. "Plus, Dimitri seems possessive." I couldn't disagree. Adrian ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

"Why would you care anyway?" I muttered, not really expecting him to hear.

His head snapped in my direction. "Because, it's pathetic that a man would ever hit a woman. Especially a nice and beautiful woman like you." That fact that he called me beautiful actually made my day, but what else would he have said? That I was ugly? He was probably just being nice. I would point out all my flaws. Who wants brown eyes _and_ brown hair? I was curvy, which was good, but I couldn't wear some of the cute tops Lissa always wore. They would make my curviness look like fat, especially her shirts that were pretty much strapless bras with a little more cloth that people wore with high-waisted skirts.

That would look plain out terrible on me.

"Well, I feel so relieved and the air seems a bit less toxic," Lissa said, sitting back down. She smoothed down her hair and drained her coffee cup.

"I was wondering if you'd killed over yet," Adrian joked, acting normal again. Maybe he did care after all.

"No, I have to turn in the report first. You might find me in the hallway, if so tell Christian I love him." Even I laughed at that one. I stubbed out the cigarette that was smoked away as much as it could be and Lissa got all dramatically relieved.

"Thank you Rose! I actually thought I might die of all the toxic fumes! Adrian, you're next." Even though he still had half of his left, he stubbed it out and slipped it back into the pack smiling.

"We'll smoke outside next time," he said, winking at me. There was something else behind that wink. Like we now had a secret together.

"And leave me in here all by my lonesome? I'll take the poison gas instead," Lissa murmured, rolling her eyes. I laughed and stood, throwing my trash away.

"See you later Rose." Adrian came over to me and hugged me, his scent closing in on me. I felt my knees go weak as his body touched mine. I don't understand how Lissa could be so casual around him.

"Be safe," he whispered, his lips touching my ear and hair. That almost did me in right there. When he let go I just smiled and nodded quickly. Then Lissa hugged me and her and Adrian went on their way to their building. I went the opposite direction to Ink Art, my tattoo shop, feeling different.

I felt as if Adrian really cared, and that was all I wanted. For someone to just care.


	3. Bulletproof Love

**(A/N)**

**Chapter Song : Bulletproof Love by Pierce the Veil**

**Ero-Neko-Hime : I guess I missed those, sorry. Thanks for pointing it out though! I went back and fixed it.**

**Everyone, go check out my Fictionpress! Follow me on Twitter and Wattpad. Sadly, there's nothing on wattpad yet, but I will add something there too soon. **

**The name is all the same, TheDeadlyEscape. **

**Chapter 3 **

When I got home from work that day, I had a new sore part. Other than the full ache in my torso, my hand now hurt along with my back, which made my ribs worse. I had sat hunched over for two hours on one tattoo. Normally, I would take a break to give us both time to recover, but the person insisted. A bet with a friend that he would take no breaks. It might have hurt me worse than him.

I guess I'm biased though since I didn't think tattoos were that painful. All the same, mine had been on my wrist, not on my inner arm.

I cautiously opened the door to my apartment. It was pathetic I was scared of him, but I was.

So you can imagine my surprise when he's as calm as can be, watching Family Guy on TV. I walked in and took my shoes off at the door, not wanting to track anything across the floor and give him another reason to be pissed at me.

Then he turns and smiles. It wasn't one of his malicious smiles or anything, but a nice smile. The smile that made me fall for him.

"Hi," Dimitri greets me. "How was work?" I feel relief practically ease every muscle in my body.

"Great," I said. "I had one man make me do ba tattoo for two hours solid with no breaks." Dimitri's eyes were full of concern as he waved me over to him. It was as if every reasonable part of me went away and I walked over to the man who had beat the shit out of me less than twenty-four hours before. He patted his lap with a hand so I sat there and wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling into his chest. I winced as one movement made pain streak through me. He looked down, surprised.

"That must have been hard on your ribs." He reached into a bag next to him. "I bought this salve. It's supposed to take away pain and make your bruises heal faster. Let me put it on." I didn't think twice before carefully pealing my shirt off and laying back on the couch. He smiled. To me at the time, I thought he was trying to assure me that it would be okay. Looking back, he may have just been proud with his work.

His hands were strong, but they managed to be gentle as he dipped his fingers in the salve and then softly spread it on my discolored skin. I sucked in air between my teeth as I felt the aftermath of pressure being put on tender skin.

The coolness of the medicine immediately took away a little pain, though the ache was still there.

"So, I was thinking about last night," he started. I tensed up. "I'm so sorry." I relaxed again, and tears almost came to my eyes. He did love me, he had to. WHy else would he apologize? He cared.

"I lost my temper and I'm sorry. I'm just so scared I'll lose you to someone else. You're so beautiful and nice and I don't want anyone else to have you. Especially not Adrian." He used a little more pressure on my ribs, making sure all the salve went into my skin. I groaned as his hand left my skin. He smiled at me devilishly.

"How about a movie?" I nodded. "How about Divergent? I know you really wanted to see that." I sat up excitedly.

"Yes, yes! When did you buy it?" It didn't hurt as much to sit up now. I looked down. The bruises were still there, but not as bad. I saw they were a little less black and a little more blue-ish. Still, there were there and noticeable. It was probably just the light.

"Last week. I was planning on us having a movie night this weekend and inviting Lissa and Christian. But this is a better time to watch it." He popped it into the DVD player and then sat down next to me, puling me to his chest. He kissed the top of my head and then whispered in my ear, "I won't do it again. I promise." I just looked at him, smiled, and nodded. For some insane reason, I believed him.

No matter how many glares Christian gave him and no matter how many times Lissa told me to leave him, I would always believe and love him.

"I love you," he said. My smile got wider.

"I love you too," I whispered. I leaned up to kiss him. He gently wrapped one hand around my waist, careful of my injury. I wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, our tongues dancing together.

He groaned and jerked a little roughly on my hair, making my smile on his lips.

"The movie's starting!" he said, pulling away. I turned and sat down, my eyes glued to the screen. He looked down.

"We can still make out." I rolled my eyes and hushed him, trying to get into the movie.

Never once did I ever comment on how hot I thought Tobias was. Dimitri just wasn't one of those guys that would be okay with that. Hell, he might accuse me of cheating on him with Tobias, even though he was a fictional character.

Or maybe I cheated on him with the man who played Tobias. I don't even know what that man's name is. But I swear, Tobias is so fucking sexy. Even his name is sexy -

"Do you like it?" Dimitri asked, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded and smiled, leaning up to kiss him again. That was when I heard the music. You know, the music that practically tells you to turn the hell around and watch because something is about to happen? It was playing.

After the move was over, Dimitri shoved me back on the couch gently, straddling me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held his weight on his knees and arms, holding himself above me. I knew he was trying to be gentle.

I squeezed my arms tighter around his neck, pulling him to me and smiling against his lips. I heard him laugh playfully as he sat up, prying my arms and legs away, and then unhooked my bra. Did I mention I never put a shirt back on?

He took a minute, as if to admire me. I liked that word, admire. It's not everyday a girl can say her boyfriend freaking admired her.

Then he leaned back down, pressing our chests together and sucking on my neck. The warmth of his hard, toned stomach felt great on my own. His hands explored my body, one on my stomach and the other on my neck while simultaneously intertwining in my hair. I let out a soft moan as he nibbled at my neck.

"Are you still sore?" he asked. I shook my head, but I saw the look in his eyes and I knew it well. I knew better than to say I was sore. I mean, I wasn't anymore, but if I was I wouldn't admit it. There was no stopping him now, if he breaks all my fucking ribs or not.

"I'm fine Dimitri," I moaned as he decided to kiss a little lower.

I'll keep the rest for later. It's a little personal and not something I want the whole world to know.

After we were done, he carried me to bed, where we fell asleep. Well, I fell asleep. I had figured he'd pass out in a few minutes, but I was wrong.

Laying there in bed with him, I felt special. I felt like he really cared. My head moved as he breathed and his chest rose and fell. I looked down at our intertwined fingers. My small hand was practically swallowed by his.

"I love you," I whispered. He never replied. That should have been my first sign something bad was about to happen.

I woke up to the found of breaking. The first thing I did was slip on my bra, panties, and an over-sized sweatshirt I found on the floor. When I walked out of our room and looked down the hall, I saw him. He was standing in the kitchen, a bottle of Vodka in one hand, and a lamp in the other. I was there in time to see him slam the lamp to the floor and then take a giant gulp of Vodka. I stood there, scared to even move. He looked up at me with haunted eyes and then took another swig of the drink before dropping it. My eyes tracked the movement of the bottle as I heard the crash and then the liquid spewed everywhere. I don't know if I should be thankful he had drunk most of it, or scared because he was no drunk.

Then he walked by me and into our bedroom, slamming the door. The fact that he just ruined our drinking glasses, a lamp, and both of my ashtrays. I just stood, flabbergasted, looking at the damage.

When he walked by me, without even saying a word, it had hurt worst than when he beat me. Did he not care after all? Was it just sex to him? Don't you have to love somebody before you have sex with them? There was love on my side, but what about his?

I tried not to dwell over this as I picked up the broom and began sweeping. I remembered what a home-ec teacher had said when I went to school.

_Sweep up all the bigger pieces. Then go over it with a wet paper-towel to get all the small shards up. Some slivers of glass are so small, you can't even see them, but they hurt like heck._

I'd had to follow those directions enough in the past three years to have it down pat.

I spent a few hours getting everything cleaned up and then wiping the whole floor with a wet paper towel to make dure it was all up. When I was satisfied with how I'd done, I laid on the couch and fell asleep.


	4. Back To Black

**(A/N)**

**Not my best chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something. It's been a while since I updated.**

**Find me on Twitter, Wattpad, and Fictionpress under the same name, TheDeadlyEscape.**

**If you ever want to suggest something for my story, PM me and I'll try to work it in.**

**Don't be shy, I'm nice. I promise!**

**Chapter Song : Back To Black By Amy Winehouse**

**P.S. This time, the song doesn't relate, but I really like that song! :-)**

**Chapter 4**

Luckily, my phone's alarm went off so I didn't over sleep. I wish I had.

My eyelids felt like they were ten pounds each and gravity was killing me today.

After a shower, I felt a little better, but not enough to make a big difference. Dimitri was already gone, so I didn't have to worry about him breaking anything else while I got ready. Today was a lazy day, so I threw on a pair of gray sweat pants and then a tank top with wide straps, leaving the first few buttons undone.

Hair today was going to stay natural, so it had just the slightest hint of wave in it. No makeup.

I walked to my shop since it wasn't too far away and I didn't want to fall asleep while driving. When I walked in, Mason turned with a shocked expression before dragging me to the office we all shared. The shop did good, but not good enough to get a bigger building so we could have separate offices.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mason Ashford asked, running a hand through his messy red hair. I looked up at him and saw tan skin with two brown orbs and a red shock of hair on top. What I mean is, he was blurry.

"I didn't get much sleep," I moaned. "About two hours." He sighed and then handed me a warm cup. He poured some white stuff, cream and sugar, in it and then commanded me, "Drink." I did as told, flinching at the hotness.

"Keep sipping on the way home."

"Mason, I have to work today. I have a lot of customers booked for today and -" He sighed and put a hand over my mouth.

"Rose, you can barely walk in a straight line, much less ink someone permanently. Go sleep and be prepared for a shit load of people tomorrow." I didn't even know what to say as he shooed me out.

"But what about -"

"I'll call them and tell them. We'll tell them you had a personal problem and couldn't come in today."

"What's going on?" Eddie called, walking out of a tattoo room still wearing gloves. Mason gave him a pointed look and then turned back to me.

"Go and sleep." My co-owner just kicked me out. Of my own shop.

So then I did what any reasonable person would do. I drained the coffee as fast as possible without scalding my throat and then walked back home, got my purse, walked to the store, and bought two energy drinks.

I wasn't about to waste a day before I was tired.

After they were both down and I felt alive, I bought a new sketch book and a pencil, walked to the nearest coffee shop, ordered the most caffeinated drink I could find, and then sat down, opening to a blank page.

I found my drawings a way to release. I could draw a simple design that could mean so much more to me than to anyone else.

I made a few lines on the blank paper and sighed. Another sip of coffee later, I began.

Two circles, shaded to perfecting, with a chain linking them. A few details later and they began to look like handcuffs. I started shading more and then I added in ever more details.

_Enslaved by an unwanted choice._ I wrote that under the handcuffs in a swirly, cursive writing and then looked at my phone. An hour had passed.

"Is that how you feel?" Breath tingled my ear as I jerked around to see Adrian Ivashkov standing there. I narrowed my eyes.

"How is that any of your business?" I snapped, shutting the sketch book. He grinned and then a girl walked up behind him, balancing three coffees in her arms.

"This is my sister, Ariana," he said, giving me a secret look. Of course, it was my luck the sister would be here. She smiled and I realized how much they looked alike. The same light brown hair and emerald-green eyes.

"Adrian said you'd like this," she said. I raised an eyebrow at him and took the coffee she was offering me.

"Well, I took a guess, but everyone has to like it. Hazelnut is my favorite, extra sugar and extra cream." I smiled slightly.

"This is my regular," I whispered, taking a sip. He smiled and drank a little of his own, sitting at my table like he owned the place.

"Rose here owns a tattoo shop. Ink Art, right?" I nodded and Adrian continued, talking to his sister. "Well, you've been saying you want a butterfly, and I trust that Rose can do a good job. What do you say?" Ariana's eyes got a nervous glint to them as she bit her lip and looked over at my sketch book.

"I can draw it now if you'd like," I said awkwardly, not wanting to open the book. She nodded. I meant to flip it open quickly and avoid the first picture, but her pale fingers shot out and grabbed the sheet.

"I know about it," she muttered. I just nodded and flipped to the next page and stared at the blank page.

"Gentle or sharp?" She looked startled, to say the least. "I mean the lines. Do you want a butterfly that's small and cute, all the edges rounded out, or a one with shard edges in a lot of places." I thought I already knew the answer, gentle.

"Gentle," she confirmed. I nodded and started off on the left wing.

"Big or small?"

"Small." I continued to draw the outline of that wing.

"Do you want a pattern, or just shading. Standing or kind of laid out on it's back?"

"Just shading, and laid on it's back. No legs or anything, that stuff creeps me out." I smiled over the paper.

"Me too." She laughed and took a sip of her coffee. It only took about twenty minutes for me to get the outline completed and most of the shading. I kept on shading as she looked at it, deciding if she liked it enough to keep for eternity or not.

"Can you add little balls at the end of the antenna?" I nodded and did that, then pulled my hand back. A smile took over her face as she looked at the paper.

"I love it. What time tomorrow?"

"Twelve okay?" She nodded. Even though she looked satisfied, I saw something else in her eyes. She wanted me to talk to her about Dimitri. I know she thought she would be helping if she brought it up, but was scared she might strike a nerve with me. I just, well, that was my business.

I was a little pissed at Adrian for telling her, but he was just trying to help.

Plus, when I looked over and saw him give me a boyish grin and run a hand through his hair, I had to forgive him. How can you be mad at that face?

I could work things out with Dimitri, I'd have to. It just wasn't anyone else's business what he did to me and I'd like to keep it that way.


	5. Casual Affair

**(A/N)**

**It's been forever since I updated! Sorry!**

**Good news though. I've made a beta account! Anyone want a beta? **

**And please Comment or Vote for my wattpad story, A Girl's Love. I have the same username on there. TheDeadlyEscape.**

**Chapter Song : Casual Affair by Panic! At The Disco**

**Chapter 5**

Ariana was nervous to say the least. Her hands were shaking as she laid on the table, her shirt rolled up her ribs.

"It's not going to hurt that bad," I assured her, but I was lying. Other than the fact that it was on her hip near the bone, she was skinny.

"Take it easy on her," Adrian mumbled, looking even more scared than she was. I sighed.

"Just close your eyes and don't think about it," I begged

"Can't I go get drunk first? Won't that numb the pain?" I shook my head and pulled out a bottle of pain reliever and handed her two pills. She quickly tossed them down, not even asking for water.

"Alcohol would make your bleed more."

"I'm going to bleed?" I rolled my eyes. Did she know anything about tattoos? I was going to be repeatedly stabbing her with a needle. How was she not going to bleed?

I used an alcohol wipe to clean the pale skin and she flinched. A sigh erupted without my permission and she sent me a dirty look.

I won't even explain to you the tattoo. It took us five sessions of her whimpering and pouting while Adrian flinched every time I wiped and came back with a bloody towel.

But it looked good in the end.

"Rose?" Lissa called. I locked my room and then walked into the hallway curious.

"Yeah? Why are you at the shop?" She smiled and pulled something from behind her back. It was an outfit. I don't know what, but it looked skimpy.

"What is that for?" I demanded, glaring at her. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and shimmied the clothes, grinning. I shook my head, but she just took a surprisingly intimidating step towards me.

"We're going to party tonight," she insisted. I just laughed, rolling my eyes.

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are," she said. I sighed.

"Dimitri -"

"Screw Dimitri!" she yelled furiously. "It's always about Dimitri! Well guess what? I matter too. Now what is so bad about one night? Call him if you have to." I sighed and bit my lip, pulling out my phone. Instantly her face lit up and she smiled broadly, giving the outfit yet another shake.

"Hello?" his deep voice answered.

"Hi Dimitri."

"What's wrong Rose?"

"Um, I'm going out with Lissa tonight. I'll be home late."

"How late?" I mouthed the question to Lissa. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and mouthed back.

"I'll just stay at Lissa's. I wouldn't want to bother you or anything."

"Okay. Text me when you get home. I need to know that you're okay."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye." I hung up and grinned and Lissa. She threw the clothes at me and I ran to the bathroom to get changed.

It was a high-waisted skirt that just covered the goodies and was high enough to be just a couple of inches below my breasts. It was tight and the fact that it was white meant it contrasted good with my tan legs.

The shirt was a beautifully patterned with black and white designs, tucked into the skirt.

"Damn," Lissa said when I walked out. "Now all you need is a pair of heels." She grinned and then picked up a pair of black ones from the floor. I rolled my eyes and slipped them on. "You'll have to do with plain makeup tonight."

"You don't look so bad yourself," I complimented her. She was wearing a short red dress, strapless, and white heels. Lissa's face lit up in a grin and she swished her hips as she walked out.

Laughing, I followed her.

She took me to a club. That's a place I hadn't been in months. Things with Dimitri were getting worse and I couldn't wear the cute little half-tops because I would have bruises on my ribs. I couldn't dance because my leg might be sore and bruised, meaning I couldn't wear shorts.

"Ready to get trashed?" she asked, giggling. I was taken aback from the pure excitement she was getting. She went to plenty of parties that were thrown by her work friends - some of which were actual parties, not just social get togethers - but I rarely attended.

"Beyond ready," I muttered, taking in the loud music and the prominent smell of sweat. Bodies were all glistening with sweat, dancing against each other because of the fact there wasn't room to dance without touching someone else.

"Rose? Lissa?" I turned to see Ariana wiggling through the sea of people to reach us, the only bare spot in the club. That doesn't say much though since we were at the doors and people were constantly walking by us to get in and out.

"Hey Ariana! How's the hip?" She grimaced at me and I noticed she was wear a dress that was tight on her chest and then flowed out, loose around her hips.

"Painful," she yelled over the music. "But manageable. I took another pain pill and it should kick in any time now." Then I saw Adrian walking up behind her. Of course. Of fucking course. Can't I go one day without him? Is it too much to ask? Not only once, but twice in once day. His brown hair was messier than earlier, but his eyes were shining. He grinned when he saw me, his pink lips stretching out. I had to hold in a moan as I noticed what he was wearing.

A green tee-shirt that made his eyes stand out - so tight I could see his abs through it. Black skinny jeans that fit him perfectly. It was the first time in my life I've ever understood what women were talking about when they said a man had a nice ass.

"Well hello there Rose," he said, already grinning. His eyes shined with mischief like there was a joke no one else was in on. He walked over and slung a heavy arm around my shoulders.

"Hello to you too Adrian," I said slowly, confused. Touchy much?

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lissa yelled. "Let's party!" Then she disappeared into the crowd, the only sign that she had ever been there was the empty space between Ariana and I.

"Well, I guess that's my cue." And she disappeared too.

"The bar?" Adrian suggested. I nodded, glad that he'd gotten me an excuse if Lissa found me and asked why I was sulking around the bar. Adrian guided me through the people, his body almost blocking me from everyone.

Then he was a little too slow and a man ran into me. Adrian pulled me closer, snuggling me into his chest and holding a hand out in front of me. Before we walked by the guy who had bumped me, he sent him the dirtiest look he could muster.

At the bar, he made sure I was sitting safely, as if someone might actually fly out of nowhere for the sole purpose of knocking me over or something. Then he sat next to me, smiling again.

"What would you like?" he asked. In that moment, I realized I didn't have money. Excellent timing, really. It's not like I could back out now without revealing it. "I'm buying."

"Adrian -"

"No. I'm buying. Just order, Babe." I ignored the babe comment and looked at the bar tender - a young red-head with multiple facial piercings and eyes so dark they were almost black.

"Gin and tonic," I said reluctantly.

"Vodka shot," Adrian said. The girl nodded, turning around to start on the drinks.

"So, yo u come here much?" he asked. I shook my head. The girl set the drinks in front of us before walking down to people sitting down the bar.

"No, not really."

"He doesn't let you?" I gave him the best glare I'd ever given, though I don't think it worked very much. He just grinned and then downed his shot, not even wincing as it went down.

"Shut up," I snapped. "This just isn't my scene."

"Lissa said you used to love to party."

"Key words : used to. I don't anymore. Why the hell do you guys talk about me anyway? That's just weird." He shrugged. It was an awkward silence, so I drank my own drink, motioning for another.

"So Adrian," I said. "You gonna get a tattoo too? You can't let your sister get ahead of you like that." He rolled his eyes, as if the idea of him getting a tattoo was completely crazy. The barista refilled out cups and I drank that one too, getting a small buzz. I blame that on what I said next.

"When you get one with me," he said.

"Set the date." I know, I should've never said it. It was a mistake, honestly. The club atmosphere was bringing me back to my old, fearless days. The days when I didn't date, I just had flings. The times when I really didn't give a shit what I said and what the effect might be.

"Oh really?" He turned to the barista and waved her over. He sent her a charming smile that would melt any woman and then immediately filled out glasses.

"Yeah. I mean, why not? As long as it looks good." He ran his hand up my arm, leaving goosebumps behind.

"What about here?" he asked, reaching the top of my arm. Then he traveled over my shoulder to my collar-bone. "Or here?" His fingertips were warm as the ran over my jaw and to my cheek as he used his thumb to caress it. "Or here?" I smiled. His eyes were shining, looking into mine. He looked so serious, like he wasn't even drunk. Something inside me told me that this wasn't some drunken mistake, but a conscious decision.

"That might be painful," I whispered. His licked his lips, making my eyes dart down there. They were so plump and pink. Then he moved his hand and I missed it.

"Another drink?" I called. We made small talk for a few minutes and it wasn't long before the world was spinning and I almost felt as if I was floating, my blood pounding in my veins.

"So, how bad does a tattoo hurt?" he asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"Depends on where." That gave him an idea.

"Is here bad?" he asked, putting a hand on my waist and then standing. I spread my legs so he could stand between them, glad my skirt was stretchy. "Or here?" He put his other hand on my ribs, dangerously close to my chest. Then he moved the hand on my ribs higher, running up my arm to the back of my neck, here he pulled my head closer and angled it up.

"Not bad at all," I mumbled, right as his lips made contact with mine.

He tasted like cigarettes and vodka, not the best combination but delicious on him. His lips were soft and sweet, but forceful.

If I had been in my right mind, it never would have happened. I had a boyfriend. Not only that, but he was abusive. Hell, he would kill me if he found out. But I didn't think about any of that during the moment.

"You wanna go back to my place?" he muttered on my lips. I nodded excitedly.

We kissed the whole cab ride there, which annoyed the driver to no end, and ran to the elevator where we made out in the elevator until we got into his house.

The last thing I remember is falling on his bed, pulling his shirt off.


	6. Sorry

**(A/N)**

**Okay, anyone read A Girl's Love by TheDeadlyEscape on wattpad? P.S. I wrote it. Honestly, does anyone like it? I feel like it's either bad since I've only gotten two votes :-( Honest opinion please?**

**Chapter Song : Sorry by Sleeping With Sirens**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up with no sign of a hangover, which was impressive. My head was fine, but nothing else was. As I sat up I realized I was in a room I'd never seen before. It wasn't in my house, or Lissa's. I searched my memory for any sign, and then last night's events were thrown at me in a rush. Instantly, I fell back onto the bed - which was beyond soft - and wished it all to be a nightmare. Maybe the alcohol had messed up my thoughts and gave me some kind of a sick fantasy.

That idea was shattered when a shirtless Adrian Ivashkov walked out of the bathroom attached to the room, hair dripping onto his impressive torso.

"You're finally awake," he said, grinning. I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out. I had just slept with Adrian while I was still with Dimitri. He would kill me. I hadn't texted him last night when I got home, one reason being I never went home, so he was probably at Lissa's right now demanding answers.

"Shit," I cursed. I looked around the floor and saw my panties laying on the floor. I snatched them up, keeping the covers over my chest, and wiggled into them. Next I searched for a bra. I found it lying on the other side of the room. Having no other choice, I jerked the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around me, getting the skimpy piece of black lace. I'd never been so glad to be half-dressed in my life.

"What's with the hurry?" Adrian asked, wiping his hair with a fluffy blue towel.

"I have to get home," I muttered, looking for my clothes. Of course, they were nowhere to be found. I let out a growl of frustration and tightened my grip on the sheet.

"So you've completely trashed my bed and now you're leaving?" I walked out of the room and I heard footsteps after me. "You're taking the sheet with you? It's my only one!" I sighed and turned around, glaring. He smirked and then walked over to his closet, pulling out a black button-up shirt. Then he tossed it at me and turned around, covering his eyes. Still, I noticed that the grin was still on his face.

So I dropped the sheet and put the shirt on. It reached my knees.

He turned around, cheating. Luckily, I had only three more buttons left.

"I've already seen everything anyway," he said. "Why cover up?"

"Shut up you bastard."

"Hey, you were a willing participant." Seeing the look on my face, the smile left his mouth and shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "Look, I'm sorry. But really, why rush out. I might've been planning on cooking breakfast or something."

"And ruin the concept of a one-night stand? If you don't leave in the morning, it loses meaning." He frowned. "Look, I've got to go."

"I'll drop you off at Lissa's, but not Dimitri's. Let's go."

One of the most embarrassing things ever? Having to walk past the receptionist in only a huge shirt that was obviously a man's. The woman at the desk looked at me with large eyes. She didn't say a word, thankfully, but her eyes said it all. I was a slut. She's seen me come here with Dimitri before, and here I was being dropped off my a mysterious car.

I looked back and saw it drive away as I walked towards the elevator. Thankfully, I had the elevator to myself. Once I was on Lissa's floor I took off in a sprint for her door and she opened it two seconds after my knock.

"Rose? It's okay." She hugged me as I started crying into the over sized shirt she slept in. It was Christian's. She was one of those kinds of girl's who refused to have sex until marriage. That said, she was a twenty-one year old virgin. I think that wearing Christian's shirt to bed was the closest they'd ever got to sleeping together.

"No it's not!" I cried. "I cheated on Dimitri."

"You act like he hasn't cheated on you before, Rose. I'm not saying it's right, but it happens. Okay?"

"But I didn't text him last night. Hell, I don't even have my phone."

"I texted him," she assured me. "I said I was you and that you're phone went dead. He texted back goodnight. Now chill and borrow some of my clothes. Tell him your's got beer wasted on them or something." I just nodded, feeling calmer.

Still, I couldn't get last night off my mind. Adrian's hands on me, the feel of his skin against mine. Honestly, it made all the sex I'd ever had with Dimitri dull in comparison.

"How am I supposed to tell him that -"

"You aren't," Lissa said, surprised I'd ever suggested on telling him. "He never told you about the other girls unless he was drunk or trying to hurt you. There's probably more you don't know about. Live with me, please. I have an extra room and he won't hurt you here and -"

"No Lissa. I belong with Dimitri. I'll just forget about last night."

"No you won't. You can't forget you cheated. Plus, can't you tell Adrian cares about you? You only met a few days ago, but he still cares a hell of a lot more than Dimitri ever has or ever will." I didn't reply. Instead I just left for her room, to get some clothes.

A shower, a pair of sweat pants, and a shirt later, I felt better. I had rubbed myself raw, trying to forget how Adrian had touched me. Nothing could make me forget that. Being clothed in something that didn't smell like him helped too.

"Rose?" I heard Lissa call. "It's Dimitri!" She walked into the bathroom where I was hanging up the towel and handed me the phone, giving me a warning look. I took the phone and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose." His voice sent pain straight to my heart. I held back a sob as he continued talking. "I have to go on a business trip. I thought I'd stop by and say goodbye. It was sudden and I'll come back tomorrow night."

"That's fine," I said. "I'll miss you though." He laughed.

"I'll miss you too. Especially when I have to sleep alone." I heard the suggestion in his voice, which brought another pain to me. I had never thought I'd cheat on Dimitri, but I did. It was a drunken mistake, but it fucking happened. Being drunk is no excuse.

Another sad though occurred to me. He probably wouldn't be sleeping alone. He looked good and he had a way with charming the women. I knew he'd probably find someone else to keep him warm at night, but I'd rather not think about it.

"Hurry back then," I said. "I love you."

"Love you too. I'll be there in ten."

His scent washed over me as I opened the door. Lissa had promised to stay in her room to give us privacy. It was just me and him and the guilt was worse than ever now that I saw his face.

"I'll really miss you," I muttered, stepping forward to hug him. He wrapped his strong arms around me and then look at me curiously.

"Where's your clothes from last night? You didn't wear this did you?" I shoo my head, my tongue sending the lie out easily.

"Someone spilt beer on me and I threw them away. I was too drunk to think about washing them."

"Have you charged your phone?" he asked. "I tried first this morning, but it went straight to voicemail."

"I threw that away too. You know how I am when I get drunk. I guess I thought it was broken or something."

"You texted me that it was dead."

"I had sobered up a little when I walked to you." He looked satisfied with my answers so I got on my tippy-toes to reach his lips in a kiss. When we broke apart he grinned and pulled me closer. His hands dug into the meat of my hips and his smile turned sadistic.

"Make sure you stay loyal while I'm gone." Then he let me go and I stumbled back. He kissed my forehead again, and then turned and left.

"So how did it go?" Lissa came running in the room as soon as she heard the door shut."

"Fine," I said, still freaked out. Had he known and just been playing with me or was it just one of the usual warnings? "I'm going to go home."

If he did know, I honestly feared for my life.


	7. Stomach Tied in Knots

**(A/N)**

**Anyone want to check out my original story on Fictionpress? It's called Perfection on Paper. I have the same pen name on there. (TheDeadlyEscape)**

**The Red Door has been adopted so it will be continued on theVAlife's account. She hasn't posted anything yet, but keep an eye out for it.**

**Chapter 7**

**Chapter Song : Stomach Tied in Knots by Sleeping With Sirens**

At home, I felt even more guilty than ever. The first thing I saw as I opened the door was Dimitri's shirt laying over a chair. As soon as the door was shut I walked over to the chair and picked up the material. I know it sounds stupid, but I smelled it. It smelled just like he always did.

But there was something else there. Something a little more femenine. Pulling it away I looked at it and then I saw a smudge of red on the collar.

Lipstick.

Needless to say, I wasn't feeling so guilty after all. I wasn't the only one who'd cheated last night. I mean, at least I was discreet about it. I knew for a fact he'd done it before, but I'd never had actual evidence. Now there was a shirt laying in front of me with all the possible evidence of a woman except her panties.

Then I shook the shirt just to make sure they weren't any in there.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I flinched, not knowing who it was. No one ever visited except for Lissa, Christian, or Viktoria. I knew it wasn't Lissa, I had just left her house a few minutes ago. It might've been Viktoria, but why? What did she want? So I slowly walked to the door as the person knocked again and opened it.

"Adrian?" I asked, surprised. He gave me a small smile and stepped in, his shoulder brushing mine.

"Nice place," he complimented.

"You can't be here." Panic started making it's way through me and I felt my hands start to shake.

"Why not? Dimitri's not here." He took off his jacket and set it on the kitchen table.

"How did you -" I cut myself off. Lissa had probably told him. I didn't really plan on committing adultery twice, but it was hard. He had on a T-shirt that fit him perfectly and those green eyes were staring straight at me, heating my insides.

"Rose, you should've stayed for breakfast."

"Then it wouldn't be a one-night stand."

"Maybe I didn't want just a one-night stand." I stood, shocked. Why would he not want a one night stand? Honestly, no one had ever wanted me for more than my body, but Dimitri acted like he actually cared sometimes. I couldn't just throw that away.

"Well, I did," I said. "And that's all it was. A drunken mistake."

"For you, but not me."

"Adrian, you don't want me, you just want my body like everyone else."

"Let's do it again."

"What are you talking about? I'm not a slut."

"Look, this time we'll just go out for lunch. Okay? Then maybe we'll do something else."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked, genuinely touched. I didn't go out on dates. The closest Dimitri and I got to that was watching a movie in the living room or him cooking for me in the kitchen.

"I guess I am, Rose. So, how about it?" I nodded slightly and he smiled brightly.

"Just let me go change," I said.

"Why? You look beautiful like you are."

"Shut up."

I forgot all about that jacket he left lying on the table.

"So, how bad does it honestly hurt to get tattooed?" he asked. "Ariana said it hurt like hell."

"She's tender. She probably doesn't work out or, well, do much physical stuff does she?" He shook his head, mouth full of burger. I took a bite of my chicken tenders, courtesy of Adrian. I had wanted to pay, but I think he might've seriously choked me if I had objected more than once.

"She doesn't," he agreed, shoving a fry in. I grinned as I noticed a dab of ketchup on the corner of his mouth. I picked up my napkin and reached to wipe it off. He raised his eyebrows as my hand moved closer and as I wiped it off a grin took over, lighting his face up.

"Thanks," he whispered. I nodded and took another bite of the chicken.

"Mine didn't hurt that bad. After the first letter I got used to it." He just nodded.

"Think you'd want to ink me?"

"Depends. Do you promise you won't cry?"

"Real men don't cry," he bragged.

"I guess that means I should be ready for the water works, right?" His laughed was beautiful. It wasn't sadistic or rude, but made of pure happiness. It was that kind of sounds that made you turn around in the mall because you just had to know who it was and then you see him face and almost die on the spot.

"Whatever you say, Babe," he said quietly as he got up to dump his food in the trashcan. I followed him, throwing my drink away.

"Babe? Did you call me Babe?" He shrugged, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What? Dimitri doesn't give you pet names?" I shook my head.

"Well, everyone needs one. Babe it is. Right, Babe?" I giggled and he grinned.

"So, what's mine?"

"Yours?" I asked, flummoxed.

"My pet name?" I was silent, going through the possibilities in my head. Nothing stood out from the rest. He gently nudged my shoulder and shook his head, messy hair flying around.

"Don't worry about it. I'll give you time. That means it had better be extra super special." I felt my lips stretch in a smile before I even fully comprehended what was going on.

In the last two days he had made me smile more than I had in the last month. Just from the date my lips were tired.

"Want me to drive you home? Or my place?" He asked as soon as we were in his car. I wanted nothing more than do go home with him, but what about Dimitri. Then I remembered, Dimitri had cheated too. So I did something I never thought I'd do.

"Your place." He grinned and sped off.

Once we got there not much talking took place, but afterwards we laid in bed and talked all day until I fell asleep with my head on his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around me.

It all felt so perfect, but this happy dream was about to turn into a nightmare.

**(A/N)**

**Short and sweet, but the next chapter will surely have some drama, I can promise that!**

**Review? Please? **

**I won't be able to work on chapters for a while since I'm leaving tomorrow for Busch Gardens and I'll be back late Sunday.**

**I'm so not ready for the humidity and the water rides :-( Anyone else have that curly, frizzy hair that will go crazy at the slightest sign on moisture?**


	8. On Hold :(

**(A/N)**

**I'm so sorry guys, but this story is now on hold. I know where I'm going, but I just can't get it out with words.**

**I WILL finish this story, don't worry. I will start again by the mid August, which is when school starts again. Maybe a little social interaction will help with my writing.**

**Anyways, don't give up on this story! It will be continued!**

**For now, check out Perfection on Paper or if you know who Pierce The Veil is check out my new story on Wattpad. It's a Mike Fuentes fanfiction. Be honest and tell me if they're complete shit or if they have potential.**

**My pen name is the same on every website : TheDeadlyEscape**


End file.
